Mi Dia Especial
by Yuuki-Ryo
Summary: Hikari siempre supo desde pequeña cual seria la ubicación de todos sus amigos el día de su boda, y aunque variaron sus siempre hubo una persona que nunca cambio su posición desde su tierna infancia hasta ese fecha tan especial.


**wazaaaaaaap... ¿Que nos extrañaron? ((¬¬ si nos extrañaran nos lo diran no ?)) (no me deprimas tan teprano mejor festejemos qu eprendimos tu foco ) ((¬¬#))**

**Notas al final ;)**

Disclaimer: **No tengo ni idea de quien es digimon solo recordamos haberlos visto por 4kids pero ahora no ahi ni eso sino qu ese convirtio en jetix y luego en disney xD asi que ni ellos se pertenecen... el punto es qu ecada cosa es de su respectivo dueño y no nos pueden demandar por que ustedes o hacen lo mismo o leen esto asi que si caemos caeran con nosotros **

**asi que deja tu lindo review por si en caso de demandas... ((callate ya ¬¬))(u_u) iba a decir por si en casi de demantas podamos pasar el tiempo en carcel respondiendocelos :D ((asi cambi ala cosa :) ))**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Dia Especial...<strong>

* * *

><p>La dulce Hikari siempre supo desde pequeña cual seria la ubicación de todos sus amigos el día de su boda, y aunque fueron variando sus planes desde los 8 años hasta ese día siempre hubo una persona que nunca cambio su posición desde su tierna infancia hasta ese fecha tan especial.<p>

Todo empezó en una noche obscura en el mundo digimon dos pequeños niños no podían cerrar los ojos, estaban nerviosos, demasiado nerviosos pero que mejor que platicar un rato para deshacerse de esa sensación

**-Y entonces entrare con un hermoso vestido blanco diseñado por Sora, Mimí cantara una canción y mí hermano me llevara del brazo hasta el altar, me gustaría que lo hiciera mi papa pero quiero que mi hermano también participe ese día, aaah y tu hermano tocara el fondo de las canciones de Mimí y Koushiro podrá pasar un video o arreglar las luces o algo así, y aun no se me ocurre que hacer con el superior Joe es muy difícil encontrarle un lugar, Gatomon llevara los anillos y los demás estarán sentados en las bancas que los demás habrán arreglado de manera hermosísima..-**

- **Y yo ¿donde voy a encontrarme Kari?-**

Desde hace rato habían acabado con todos los temas y la pequeña había mencionado como seria su boda al crecer

-**El tuyo será el lugar más importante de todos.-**

- **¿Ah si? Y ¿Cuál será?-**

-**No te lo diré, por que si te lo digo no se volverá realidad**.-

-**Pero si ya me acabas de decir donde irán todos, ¿No puedes decirme donde iré yo?-**

**-Bueno supongo que el lugar de ellos no es tan importante como el tuyo, tal ves algún día te lo diga, pero mejor no**.-

-**No es justo se trata de mi, quiero saber donde estaré, ¿Qué pasara si resulta que soy el que estaciona los carros o el que tira los pétalos antes de que pases? Quiero mi derecho a opinar sobre que hare en tu boda.**-

**-Tienes razón… te diré... tu estarás…-**

- **HIKARI… TAKERU… A DORMIR AHORA MISMO**.-

-**SI HERMANO**.- respondieron ambos.

-**Tramposa sabias que no nos gritarían hasta ahora**.-

-**No es trampa, no te diré donde iras hasta ese día, buenas noches T.K.-**

**-Buenas noches Kari.-**

Ese año los niños se separaron pero se volvieron a reunir cuando ambos cumplieron 11, y al igual que en su infancia volvieron a sus aventuras en aquel mundo que los vio madurar y crecer.

Una noche como tantas de campamento volvieron a tener una conversación parecida a la de años atrás allí.

-**Y Yolei será mi madrina principal, Davis el padrino al igual que Codi, y no se donde poner a Ken y sigo sin saber donde poner al superior Joe, habrá crecido pero sigue siendo el mismo de antes el no cambia**.-

**-¿Qué te parece poner a Ken a cargo de la planeación o algo así? el es algo serio cuando se lo propone, aunque seguro Miyako termina adueñándose de eso, mejor un cambio ella se encargara de la planeación y Ken puede estar de padrino principal**.-

-**Pero recuerda que ya le prometí ser la madrina, aunque creo que ella y las chicas terminaran organizando todo, y no creo que debamos separarla de Ken recuerda que a ella le gusta**.-

**-Pueden ser los padrinos del lazo, tienen que ser dos recuerdas, así ella estaría junto a el y serian igual de importantes.**-

-**Perfecto, gracias T.K pero aun falta decidir donde poner al superior**.-

-**Que te parece del chico que pone los pétalos antes de que entres, además no me molestaría perder mi puesto**.-

**-T.k**.- Grito ella visiblemente enfadada

-**Era broma Kari, puede ser el que oficie la misa, recuerda que el es muy de ese tipo**.-

-**Oooooh gracias, acabas de ayudarme demasiado, ahora ya no falta nadie, a propósito, perdiste el interés de saber donde estarás**.-

-**Pero si desde los ocho años me eh resignado a ser el chico que estacionara los autos**.-

**-Bueno no es que quiera quitarte tus ilusiones de ser el chico que manejara todos los autos pero digamos que será algo un poco más importante que eso**.-

**- Aww me quitaras la oportunidad de realizar mis actividades en tu boda, y eso que Patamon y yo estuvimos practicando un largo tiempo para poder hacerlo perfectamente, el recogería las llaves y yo manejaría, ves hasta de acuerdo nos habíamos puesto**.-

Ante la fea mirada que le dirigió su amiga decidió dejar de bromear.

-**Era un juego Kari, seguro que hare algo importante en tu día especial, y pondré todas mis ganas para que lo recuerdes siempre**.-

-**Entonces ya no quieres saber que serás**.-

-**Digamos que puedo esperar unos años mas después de todo no podría ser tan malo**.-

-**Ya veras que no será tan malo**.-

Así pasaron los días, los meses y los años, y nunca volvieron a tener esa conversación hasta aquel día espacial, aquella fecha con el que la castaña llevaba soñando desde chica, todo estaban en sus puestos…

Yolei y Sora estaban de madrinas, claro después de organizar todo y gritar como locas para que todo se viera tan perfecto, igual que en su plan Sora había diseñado su hermoso vestido blanco y pudo convencer a su padre que su hermano la llevara hasta el altar  
>Matt y Mimí estaban cantando y tocando juntos haciendo un excelente ambiente y mientras caminaba Kari se aseguraba que todo fuera tal y como sus sueños, Codi y Davis se encontraban en sus puestos como padrinos y junto a ellos se encontraba Ken el guapísimo y ardiente padrino del lazo o así le había llamado Yolei cuando lo vio con el traje puesto; y claro como olvidar al que tanto trabajo le costo ahí frente a una pequeña tarima decorada con rosas se encontraba el superior Joe.<p>

-**Quiero que la cuides como siempre**.-

Eso significaba que el camino había terminado y era hora de empezar la ceremonia.

-**Con mi propia vida**.-

-**Eso espero**.-

Vio a su hermano retirarse a uno de los puestos cerca del músico y volteo a su próximo esposo el cual tenia una sonrisa en la cara.

-**Que te da tanta gracia**.- pregunto bajito

-**Que de todos los lugares que me imagine, no creí que este seria mi puesto cuando imaginaste tu boda**.-

-**Pero que dices era obvio desde siempre… tu lugar… donde yo quiero que estés siempre es..**.-

-**Ahora Takeru y Hikari Takaishi yo los declaro marido y mujer**.- Dijo una voz profunda

… _**es a mi lado**_

* * *

><p><em>Okeeey no es que no hagamos cosas especiales para ustedes, en realidad esto es para las gniales personas que nos apuraron ((Lease ALEI )) para las que nos inspiraron de alguna loca manera((lease Cherry Phantomhive... Yuna ... ALEI otarevez... ITZZY... PATINNI... SUPER SEMPAI tambien conocida como... bueno se cambie al nombre muuy seguido por el omento es Aluras))<em>

_**E igual de importante... la razon de ser de este fic... el cumpleaños de Gabriel THE WOLF KING el cual ya aso pero no habia internet en mi casa D:**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños Caballero, esperamos te la pases genial :) y bueno es la unica pareja que tenemos en comun creo xD asi que por eso lo hice...**_

_y clarotambien ustedes que leen esto, es para ustedes asi que sientanse libres de retarnos o pedirnos algo que lo haremos con gusto ((digo si se toman la molestia de leer tremenda cosa es lo minimo que podemos hacer no ?))_

_cuiidense y animooo..._

**_con _**

**_(Yuuki)...&...((Ryo))_**


End file.
